LaLa Land: Rebirth
LaLa Land is a Neverwinter Nights persistent world. The server is a Nordock server that has been altered over time to offer a great amount of difficulty and enjoyment. It has grown beyond the modules originally limited scope offering new places to explore. LaLa Land is a story server. This is a general fit as we boast a large variety of "Power Gamers", "Role Players", or even "Social Gamers". We try to cater to all types of players making La La an enjoyable experience. LaLa has its own host site at http://www.nwnlalaland.com. The forums themselves are a thriving area where folks have tales of in-game fun and a market area to purchase magical gear. What do we feature? *Token System for a token-based economy **Hidden Tokens are found hidden throughout the world **Trivia Tokens are received for answering trivia questions during special events **Role-Playing Tokens are rewarded when you are caught in good role-play. These tokens can be used to purchase appearance changes to one’s character or items. Also good for a number of RP-based modifications to one’s character. **Quest Tokens are rewarded during special events and also possibly looted from difficult creatures. These are the most sought after token as they are used with the Item Enchantment System. **All tokens are shared and accessible between all your characters. *Item Enchantment System **This system allows you to purchase unique enchantments with your Quest Tokens that can permanently add stats to armor and weapons of your choice. A truly powerful system that creates truly unique gear and enhances the power of your characters in unique ways! *Unique Creature System which has a chance to generate totally unique creatures in every spawn! These unique creatures are more powerful, and often times deadly, but they have a chance to drop the rarest items in the game! Including a chance at dropping quest tokens! Almost always drops large piles of gold. This system keeps you on your toes!! *Special Quest Persistence System allows party’s to enjoy the fruits of their efforts as a group. No more having to do a quest 5 times so that each person can have a reward. All members of party are rewarded at the same time. *Special XP Debt system that stops you from losing levels when you experience XP loss. Once you are at the minimum xp for your level, a debt begins to accrue. Getting more xp reduces your debt, once debt is gone, you gain actual XP again! *Level 40’s continue to gain benefits as they gain XP! The more XP you have beyond level 40, the higher your chances are of finding rare and unique loot! Other unspoken effects take place as well! There is great reason to go 40 and beyond!!! *Custom-built Guild System **Guild System has a built-in ranking system that allows Guild Leaders to manage their guild and members from the comfort of their PC Wand. **Add members at any time **Delete members whether they are online or not **Modify member ranks whether they are online or not **Upon login, see a report of all other guild members who are online **Guild halls for every guild with special features according to each guild *Completely custom-made Crafting System **Alchemy, Armorcrafting, Blacksmithing, Bowyering, Fletching, Gemcutting, Jewelcrafting, Mining, Tailoring, Tanning, Tinkering, Weaponcrafting, Weaving, and more to come! **For most standard recipes, if you do not have the components needed, the system will tell you what you are missing **Unique recipe learning system which allows you to loot “unknown recipes” of which you can meditate on to learn. Only one learning per recipe. These recipes are some of the best items in the game. Due to the limit and method of acquire recipes, you end up with craftsmen with truly unique qualities. Some craftsmen will be able to produce an item that nobody else can! **Unique resource stackables. This system allows certain resources to stack into one inventory item, reducing the hassle of disorganized inventories. **Built for speed, this crafting system does not create lag like many other crafting systems installed on other servers. *Completely custom loot and experience systems. These systems were built to give bonuses to parties as opposed to the common reduction that occurs as more members are added to your party. *PCWand with many fantastic features such as: **Ability to send a Looking For Party request to everyone in range according to your own preset criteria **Ability to send a Looking for Rez request to alert everyone that you need to be resurrected according to your own preset criteria **Ability to toggle XP Received and XP Until Next Level reports which float appropriate text above your head for your party on each kill **Ability to enable ‘Public Profile’ – allowing your character to appear here on our websites with statistics, images and biographies **Ability to toggle auto-trashing of crafting resources you collect; useful for practicing your mining skills **Ability to activate certain emotes, including a meditation that allows you to “sense” who is dead, assuming you have the skills to do so **Ability to acquire Dice, which are unique to lala. The dice and its unique features can provide great fun! **Much more! *Item Storage System which allows you to store items in particular chests that become accessible across all your characters. Very stable, very secure. *Gold Banking System which shares gold between all your characters. *Customized Housing System which allows you to place furniture that actually stores items you put in the containers. These items are stored across all your characters, so you may easily access your storage anytime from any character with a house and furniture! *Well over 800 areas and growing! *Far more features that are just too extensive to keep on typing out here! The server contains over 300 areas and has a level cap of 40. And just to point out, the fun doesn't end whn you hit 40 as there are in-game incentives to keep going. 'External links' *LaLa Land's Website